


We need more Lencest sex

by Adularia



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Lencest, M/M, Selfcest, Why am I making this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 10:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30121335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adularia/pseuds/Adularia
Summary: Creating this on impulse for my grand total of two Lencest buddies
Relationships: Kagamine Len/Kagamine Len
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	We need more Lencest sex

_Punkish begins to set things up in his shared bedroom with Blue Moon as he impatiently waited for him to come back from work. The room is dim and the only light source are small orange candles placed in various areas around the room. The blonde then scatters rose petals on top of their bed that truely compliment the fluffy raven blanket. After doing so, he changes into a set of lingerie he knows his boyfriend loves so much; Black and decorated with lace at the ends and to top it all off, fishnets on top of his feminine legs. He then proceeds to sit on the bed on his phone, waiting for Blue to come home._

_Blue trudges home, tired from a long day of dealing with an ungrateful boss and babied coworkers. He fumbles around with his keys and the door before it opens._

"I'm home!" _he calls out to the silent house. With no response, he figures Punkish isn't home, and gets ready to take a short nap before his boyfriend arrives. But once he opens the door to their bedroom, he's met with a suprise....  
"Punkish?"_

_Hearing the front door open made Punkish excited and proceeds to put his phone away and get in the "Draw me like one of your French girls" pose._

"Welcome home babe~" _Punkish purrs the moment Blue enters the room with a smirk on his face, his voice laced with seduction,_ "You were tired from work riiiiight...? And I've been lonely the whole day so I wanted to cheer you up~!"

"Mhmm..I'm exhausted and hungry, dear~" _He gets in the mood quickly and approaches Punkish._ "How about making a nice meal, hm?"

"But I'm already heeeere~" _Punkish whines,_ "You'd rather have me as a meal..isn't that right~?" _He makes a circle with his left thumb and index finger and sticks his tongue through it as another tease for Blue. He then has his arms out, wanting Blue to come in bed._

"Oh baby, by meal of course I meant you..." _He hugs Punkish and he topples him, and then squeezes his thicc ass._ "You're always so tight, I need to prepare you first, just like food.."

 _The other lets out a moan from the squeeze as his underwear gets tight because of his growing erection._ "But my ass has gotten used to your huuuuge cock~" _He whines again,_ "I want it nooow~"

"Has it really? Ah..I guess we’ll need to see.” _Blue slides his fingers beneath Punkish’s lingerie, feeling his nipples harden._ “But good boys are patient, no? You’ll wait for daddy to do his work..”

 _Another moan slips out as his arms are around Blue's neck. He can feel Blue's cold hands slowly get warm up from his chest._ "Waaah...but being a naughty boy is muuuch more fun~ I get a lot of punishments, no?"

 _Blue peppers kisses down Punkish’s neck, eventually stopping and sucking at his weak spot._ “You would...but can you handle the punishments, Baby?” _He sucks harder on the spot, barely holding back his teeth._

 _More moans satisfy Blue's ears while Punkish tries his best to stay stubborn._ "A-Ah~ I-I...I can...ok? S-Show me what you- Ah~! G-Got~" _His hands start to clench Blue's shirt as he shivers in pleasure._

 _“What a cute challenge,” he chuckles lightly._ “Very well then, let the game begin~” _Blue bites Punkish’s neck, savoring the yelp that comes with it. His hands continue playing with Punkish’s nipples, twisting and turning them to hear more and more from Punkish._

_Despite his mind getting fogged with lust, he tries to do something that would result into a punishment. Said something is suppressing his moans by biting his lip and tongue, hoping that would irritate Blue at least a little._

_He notices how the moans are suddenly gone, and tries to get them back with a kiss. “_ What a naughty boy you are, Baby....If you insist on being punished then...” _He pushes Punkish onto the bed, sending some rose petals scattering. He leaves another love bite on Punkish’s neck before pausing. “But seriously, if the punishment begins to become unbearable, use the safe word, okay?”_

_Punkish soundlessly nods, more focused on being excited for what Blue is about to do to him. As Blue gets up to get some supplies, the other shuffles around the bed to move into a position where his ass is raised._

_Blue grabs a cock ring, lube, and undos his belt before climbing back on the bed. Before he does anything else, he slaps Punkish’s ass nice and hard, earning a loud moan from the blond beneath him. He ties Punkish’s wrists to the headboard with his belt, then tears his lingerie off of him to put the cock ring on Punkish’s erection._

“Now..let’s take this nice and slow, alright?” _Blue leans down and takes one of his nipples in his mouth, playing with the other one with his hands again. He sucks on it, hard, enjoying the other’s squirming._

 _Despite squirming, Punkish whines more,_ "NoOooOo....I don't want it sloooow..." _As he moans and whines, his wrists rub against each other while sweat and drool cling onto his blonde locks._

“But Baby, you said you wanted a punishment-“ _Blue tugs with his teeth. “So I intend to give you one.” He pulls away and switches nipples as he ever so slowly grinds against Punkish._

"NOooOt like this!!" _Punkish whines again as he thrashes in Blue's hold. "Waaah...Daaaddy...~" His cock throbs as well, already wanting to let out its load._

_He grinds faster against Punkish, peppering kisses down his stomach. He studies Punkish’s reaction carefully, enjoying his moans to the fullest. Despite being annoyed how Blue is going so slowly, Punkish's slowly but surely getting into it as less and less whines exit his mouth._

_He finally begins to give Punkish what he wants by stroking the smaller blond’s erection slowly, feeling it throb beneath his fingers._

_Punkish gasps at his dick getting groped but adores his lover's touches. He eventually can feel his load wanting to come out but he whines once more that he couldn't._

_Blue leans over to take Punkish’s cock in his mouth, sucking on it as if it were a lollipop. His hands move back up to his nipples, playing with them as he swallows his boyfriend whole._

"Hng~ D-Daddy...!" _Punkish gasps out as his eyes roll back slightly. It's hard to think when he's drowned in pleasure like this._

"Mm? What is it, Baby?" _Blue bobbed up and down on his lover's dick. He feels his own erection strain against his pants, and knows he should hurry along to the main act._

"I...I..hah~ I-I need iiiiiit....pleaaase...I've waited for long enouuuugh..."

 _He chuckles. He pulls off his shirt and pants, now naked on top of Punkish._ "I suppose you have....do you wanna cum?"

Punkish nods as much as he can. "Untie me tooooo~ I want to scratch you tooo...haaah...",

 _He nods and unties the belt holding Punkish's wrists, then takes off the cock ring._ "Dry?"

_Punkish lets out a huge amount of cum that he's been keeping in ever since the beginning of their sex session with a huge moan. He then nods again at Blue's question, wanting a cock in him so badly._

_Blue lines himself up at Punkish's entrance, feeling Punkish's arms snake around his neck. He slams himself in, groaning. The intrusion made Punkish squeal and moan in delight, Blue's rough and fast thrusts made him feel even better._

_Blue’s pace grew faster and faster as he felt his climax nearing. Everything was hot as the smell of cum and sweaty skin filled the room._

"Gyah~! A-AH! M-More...please...~!!" _Punkish pleads after Blue ejaculates,_ "Stay...stay inside of me...for a little longer..."

 _He keeps thrusting into Punkish after he cums, obeying his lover's request. He takes Punkish's dick in his free hand._ "I..will...ngh..but I want...you to cum too!"

_With a satisfied gasp, Punkish comes, his semen all over his stomach. Despite the ejaculation, Blue keeps going. Punkish's mouth may hurt from moaning too much but he couldn't stop. Blue feels himself harden again as he continues. He wants Punkish to come for a third time, to be decorated in white and flushed beyond repair._

_Hours later, Punkish is decorated with semen, drool, and even marks Blue made on him. He pulls Blue down into a hug as he sighs contently._

_He hugs Punkish back before getting a damp rag to clean his boyfriend up with. Afterwards, he tucks Punkish under the covers gently, kissing him on the forehead as the blond falls asleep. He crawls into bed with him when he's done cleaning himself off. "_ I love you, Punkish," _he whispers contently before dozing off._

"Mmm....I love you too Blueee..." _Punkish replies as he begins to nod off as well. It's been a nice night for the two of them._


End file.
